Love At First Sight
by Forever Waiting For Love
Summary: Alec is just your average teenage boy. Getting along with his life and crushing over Jace as usual. That is until Magnus turns up at their school and it's love at first site. All human. Lemons in later chapters!
1. Chapter 1

**Okay. So, this is my first Malec story so sorry if they're a little out of character but I just love these two =3**

**Alec Pov**

I walked down the hallway of Idris. The collage I go to with my adopted brother and my sister. My messenger bag is slung over my shoulder. I just hoped I had everything I needed with me. It was a bit of a rush this morning trying to get out of the house since it was the first day back at collage after the summer holidays.

I hadn't got much sleep since I was tossing and turning, nervous over how today would go. I really did not want to mess up. At all. And – knowing me, I probably will.

Someone slapped me on the back and I looked to see who it was.

The blonde, handsome guy with perfect white teeth grinned at me.

"Hey there bro," Jace said, draping his arm around my shoulders. I shrugged him off.

"Oh, hey Jace," I replied.

Jace is my adoptive brother. His parents died in a car crash when he was young and since his parents were friends with mine, they took him in.

Oh. And he's also the guy I've had a crush on since I was 11.

I suppose I should also mention I'm gay.

Though I don't like to admit it. And know one knows...Thank God.

I would be the laughing stock of the school if word got around that I played for the other 'team' if you know what I mean.

Sad thing is, I know Jace only sees me as a brother and a best friend. That's probably all I'll be to him since he's as straight as a ruler.

Besides, why would a handsome, popular sexy guy like him ever want to be with a quiet shy little boy like me?

It's only a fantasy of mine for him to admit to me he cares for me and wants to be with me. Telling me he loves me and we live happily ever after.

Yeah..._So_ not going to happen.

I can deal with it though. Not being with him I mean. I don't like seeing him date girls. Usually a different one each week. He is a player. I know that. But I can still dream.

He has a girlfriend anyway. Her names Clary and she's lasted longer then any other girl he's ever dated. I wonder if he actually feels anything for her.

A stab of jealously runs through me but I push it aside.

I know I can't have him. It would be a miracle if I could.

I'm brought out of my thoughts as someone flicks my forehead.

"Hello? Anyone in?" Jace asks, flicking me again. I slap his hand away.

"Yes there is. And they would prefer it if you didn't keep bugging them," I told him. He just threw his head back and laughed.

Such a sweet sound...

"Ah Alec. You amuse me yet again," he said chuckling.

"There you are!" shouts a female voice.

I turn and see my sister, shoving her way through the crowd of students.

"I've been looking for you guys for hours!" she said, over exaggerating as usual.

"Izzy. It's only been half an hour since you last saw either of us," I point out.

She pouts, jutting out her lower lip which has been covered in gloss.

"Don't be so pedantic," she says.

"What does that mean?" asks Jace,

I roll my eyes. He can be so dumb sometimes.

"It means she's telling me not to point out every little detail," I explain.

He slowly nods his head.

"Right," he says before glancing over my shoulder.

A wide grin spreads across his face and I turn my head to look at what he's staring at.

Of course it would be Clary.

"Excuse me my friends but I do believe my unbelievably sexy girlfriend is over there. I must be off," he said and without another word he goes over to Clary, wrapping his arms around her and kissing her.  
>I quickly turn away. Not wanting to see any of that. I walk over to my locker and Izzy follows.<p>

"So. Having a exciting day so far?" she asks. I look at her.

"Are you really asking me that?"

She shrugs. "Yep!"

I frown and open my locker, shrugging as I did so.

"I suppose. Could be better though," I tell her.

She nods, acting like she's listening when her eyes were somewhere else. I already knew who.

"You can go," I said and her eyes dart to me. She gives me a big hug before scuttling off.

I sigh and grab the rest of my books, stuffing them in my bag.

I knew which class I had. I was only given my schedule this morning but I've already memorized it. I have English Literature next...Yay...

Walking through the crowded hallways I walk past reception. With a quick glance through the glass doors I stop walking, my attention fixed on the guy with his back to me, talking to the reception lady.

My eyes are glued to him and if sensing my gaze, he turns, and my eyes widen.

His green eyes locked on my blue eyes and I couldn't look away. His hair is spiked up and looks as though he's covered himself in glitter.

I wasn't a fan of glitter..but boy did it look good on him.

My eyes slowly scan every little detail of him. He was wearing a bright green vest top which hugged his body and a leather jacket with spikes on the shoulders. My eyes went lower, taking in his skinny jeans which looked like they were painted on. I couldn't stop myself from looking between his legs and my eyes widened.

Damn...

My eyes quickly snapped back to his face and he was grinning, knowing that I had just checked him out. I swallowed visibly and wiped my sweaty palms on my jeans. His eyes gleamed, as if he knew every one of my secrets. I blushed but couldn't force myself to look away. Slowly, his eyes trailed down _my_ body. I saw his eyes stop between my legs and I felt more nervous then I had ever been. I looked away, anywhere but at him.

A bell shrilled, signalling it was time for lessons to start, which snapped me out of the trance the guy seemed to have put my in. As I'm about to head to class, the glass door opens and the guy who I was checking out grinned at me. He headed towards me and I wanted to bolt, but my feet seemed to have been glued to the floor. He was holding a sheet of paper, which I knew was his schedule.

"Hey. I'm Magnus. Magnus Bane," he told me, holding out his hand for me to take. My legs turned to jelly. His voice was so hypnotizing and sexy...

I couldn't shake his hand, my hand was all sweaty and he would be able to tell I was nervous. Not a good first impression.

"Um..Hi. I'm Alec. Alec Lightwood," I mumbled.

"Is that short for anything?" he asked, slowly dropping his hand back to his side.

"Yeah..." I trailed off and snuck a glance at him. Now that he was closer, I could easily see the flecks of yellow in his green eyes.

He said nothing, obviously waiting for me to finish.

"Alexander," I said quietly.

He grinned. "Nice to meet you Alexander. I couldn't help but notice how you were checking me out not five minutes ago," he said chuckling.

My cheeks were burning and I hung my head, not wanting him to see. My name coming from his lips sent tingles to my...lower regions.

"I uh..Um...I well..I mean..Uh..." I stuttered, having no clue what I was trying to say. He just made me so nervous.

He chuckled. "Don't worry. I'm used to being checked out," he told me and leaned towards me, his breath tickled my ear. "And I love it. Especially when the someone who is checking me out has dark hair and amazing blue eyes," he whispered.

I froze up. Me. He meant me.

As he pulled back I looked up into his eyes.

It was love at first sight.


	2. Chapter 2

**Magnus Pov**

I took my schedule from the skinny reception lady when I felt eyes on my back. I turned around and stared at the dark haired kid with gorgeous blue eyes. I raised an eyebrow as I watched his eyes slowly rake down my body and instantly I knew he was gay.

Perfect.

As his eyes snapped back to my face I decided it was my turn and let my eyes rake down his body. I took in his messy hair, sharp features and amazing ocean blue eyes. He was wearing a worn sweater which I could tell used to be black. He was wearing a old pair of jeans with a hole in the knee and my imagination showed me a picture of what he would look like wearing very tight jeans. My eyes stopped between his legs and I slowly, seductively licked my lips.

It then became my mission to get him in bed.

I heard a bell shrill though my attention was focused on the boy. I didn't really give a damn if I was late to class. Learning never really took my interest. I found it pointless. Teaching teens about shit we wont ever use.

I moved towards the boy, wanting a closer look at him and I wanted to talk to him, see if his voice is "Hey, I'm Magnus. Magnus Bane," I told him, holding out my hand for him to shake. You know, just being a gentleman. When he didn't shake my hand I felt slightly rejected though I could already tell this boy was nervous, just by the way he wiped his hands on his jeans.

"Um...Hi. I'm Alec. Alec Lightwood," he mumbled.

Hmm...Alec...Must be short for something...

"Is that short for anything?" I asked him, finally giving up that he wasn't going to shake my hand and simply dropped it.

"Yeah..." he said quietly and trailed off.

Gosh he was so adorable.

When he realised I wasn't going to say anything he finished off what he was going to say.

"Alexander," he said.

I grinned, preferring Alexander to Alec. "Nice to meet you Alexander. I couldn't help but notice how you were checking me out not five minutes ago," I said and chuckled as he blushed. Could he get any cuter?

"I uh..Um...I well..I mean..Uh..." he stuttered.

Apparently so.

I chuckled. "Don't worry. I'm used to being checked out," I told him and leaned towards him. "And I love it. Especially when the someone who is checking me out has dark hair and amazing blue eyes," I whispered.

He pulled back and stared at me, his eyes wide. As I looked into his eyes I felt something that I hadn't ever felt before with anyone. It took me a moment to realise what it was.

Love at first sight.

I blinked, pushing the thought out of my head. I only just met the boy and was already thinking I loved him. What rubbish. I replaced the thought with my usual flirty attitude and slung an arm around his shoulders. Luckily, I was taller then him so it wasn't so awkward. I felt him tense under me and grinned.

"Aren't you going to show me around blue eyes?" I asked with a seductive smile.

He lowered his head though not before I saw his cheeks redden.

"Uh..Sure..I guess," he mumbled. He reached over and grabbed my schedule to see what I had. "English Literature. I have that too," he said quietly before giving it back to me.

I grinned. Perfect. First class with this gorgeous man.

He shrugged my arm off and I felt disappointed. He really wasn't out of the closet yet. He started down the hall and I followed him, easily keeping up with his quick pace. There were no students as everyone was in class which meant we were late. Oh well. Our classroom wasn't that far away which meant I didn't have enough time to talk to him, find out more about him sadly.

As we entered the classroom everyone's eyes landed on me and I noticed how no one took one glance at Alec. Hmm...Maybe the boy was invisible.

The teacher, a man who's hair was greying and had a shit ton of wrinkles, looking like he was in his sixties, stopped talking and looked at Alec. "Why are you so late Alexander? And who is that?" he asked, turning his gaze to me.

Alec shifted uncomfortably, obviously not liking attention.

"I was showing Magnus around. He's a new student," he mumbled and the teacher nodded.

"Go sit down," the teach said and Alec sat at the back on his own. Did no one want to sit next to him? The teacher gestured for me to go over to him which I did. He then took my scheduel and studied it before handing it back to me. "Welcome to my class Mr. Bane. I'm Mr Hill and I expect no talking and hard work," he said before starting to talk again.

I glanced round the class before heading over to the back where Alec was. I pretended not to notice how a lot of the guys called me a 'fag' and covered it up with a cough. How immature.

I plopped down in the chair next to Alec and looked at him with a smile on my face.

"So Alec," I whispered, making him glanced at me before quickly looking away. I rolled my eyes and glanced towards Mr. Hill though didn't pay attention to what he was saying. Slyly, I pushed my pen off of my desk, making sure it fell under Alec's desk. I looked at him and he was scribbling down notes, actually paying attention to the teach.

"Alec darling. I seemed to have dropped my pen under you desk. Be a dear and pass it to me will you?" I asked sweetly. He looked at me before glancing under his desk, seeing the pen. He reached down and grabbed it before holding it out to me, not saying a word. I took it off of him, my fingertips brushing against the back of his hand and I swear I saw him shiver. I smiled, placing my pen back on my desk. "Thank you," I said.

He mumbled a "No problem," before turning his attention back to Mr. Hill.

Okay, so the boy wasn't very talkative. Guess I'll just have to change that.

Sadly, my next class wasn't with Alec which was a shame. Even if he didn't talk much at least I had the pleasure of staring at him. My next class seemed to take forever. I had biology with Mrs. Green who had a Scottish accent and couldn't control the class. Everyone was talking and texting and no matter what the poor woman did they wouldn't listen to her.

When lunch came around I headed towards the café. No one wanted to talk to the new kid, so I was on my own at lunch. I sat down at a table and took out my peanut butter sandwich. I took a bite and glanced around before my eyes landed on a group of kids.

However, only one of them stood out. The one with dark hair, picking at his food. I watched him and he never noticed that I was. That was, until the golden blonde boy sitting next to him nudged him, grabbing his attention. The blonde told him something before the dark haired boy slowly turned his sexy blue eyes to me.

I smiled and wiggled my fingers at him, making him blush. I stood up, grabbing my sandwich before heading over to his table.

"Mind if I join?" I asked, making everyone on the table look at me though my question was aimed at Alec who said nothing, only stared down at his food.

"Yeah sure," said the golden boy. I turned my attention to him and had to admit that he wasn't bad looking. He was very handsome though he seemed a bit to full of himself. Clearly, he knew how hot he was and judging by the fact that a girl with fiery red hair clung to his arm. He defiantly was not my cup of tea. Though I couldn't help but wonder why shy Alec would sit with him.

"Thanks," I replied, pushing my thoughts away and sitting down next to Alec who stiffened.

"So your the new guy right?" the blonde asked and I nodded.

"Yeah. Though I prefer to go by Magnus then 'new guy'" I told him and he nodded.

"I'm Jace. This is my girlfriend Clary. My brother Alec. And my sister Isabelle and her boyfriend Simon," he said.

I already knew who Alec was though now I know why he was sitting with Jace. They didn't look anything alike however. I hadn't noticed the dark haired girl who Jace had introduced as Isabelle. She had the same dark hair as Alec though his eyes were a lot more blue. However, Simon, Isabelle's boyfriend was not so striking. He looked very nerdy compared to everyone else at the table.

"Nice meeting you all," I said with a nod.

Jace and Clary started talking, ignoring everyone else as the same with Isabelle and Simon, leaving me and Alec not talking.

Time to change that.

"So Alec, got any plans after school?" I asked him.

He shook his head, not looking at me.

"You know, when someone is talking to you it's rude not to look at them," I said.

Slowly, he lifted his head to look at me and there was a faint blush covering his cheeks.

"I..Sorry," he mumbled and I smiled.

"It's okay gumdrop," I said.

He frowned at me. "Gumdrop?"

I chuckled. "Yes. Is there something wrong with me calling you gumdrop?" I asked. He didn't reply and I rolled my eyes.

"Your not very talkative are you?" I said. His caught his lower lip between his teeth and I had to stop myself from leaning forwards and nibbling on his lip.

"Not really. I guess...I just don't really have anything to say," he said.

I nodded slowly. "Well you should talk more. You have a beautiful voice," I told him.

His eyes widened and he glanced at his siblings, checking weather or not they heard.

"Anyway. I was wondering if you would like to come round mine after school," I said. "You know, to study. Been here for a couple of hours and already I have a test to study for."

He didn't answer me straight away. "I uh...Can't. Sorry," he said and looked away.

I frowned, feeling rejected. "Why not?" I asked, determined not to give up.

"I uh..Well...You see...Um...I'm uh...Need to help Jace with his homework," he said. Jace, upon hearing his name turned to look at us.

"What about me?" he asked.

"Alec here was saying about how he was going to help you with your homework," I said in a bored tone, examining my nails.

"I don't need help with homework. Thanks anyway though bro," he said to Alec before turning back to Clary.

I looked at Alec. "Seems like your free," I said with a smile.

He sighed, knowing he had no excuse. "I...Okay...I suppose I could help you," he mumbled, scratching the back of his neck.

I grinned widely. "Perfect. I'll meet you after school," I said before getting up and leaving the café a moment before a bell shrilled, signalling that lunch was over.

**And done! :D Sort of happy with this though I already can't wait to get to later chapters xD **

**I was going to do this later but since I'm ill and completely bored I thought I'd do it today :) **

**Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

Alec Pov

I looked at the scrap piece of paper in my hand, written down in neat handwriting was Magnus' address. I still doubted whether coming here was a good idea or not. I hardly new Magnus. He could be a murderous psychopath for all I knew.

No. No I was just over reacting was all. My nerves are getting the better of me. I ran a hand through my hair for the thousandth time and took a shaky breath. I had to calm down. There was no use in me being so nervous all the time. After all, it was just a guy...

Though that was the problem. It wasn't just a guy. It was Magnus.

Magnus, the first guy ever to seem remotely interested in me.

Magnus, the glitter covered sex on legs.

God, I was so attracted to Magnus it was insane. He was like a bright flower and I was the busy bumble bee, being drawn to the pretty flower...

I groaned and stopped walking, placing my head in my hands. I've only met the guy a couple hours ago and was already thinking about him. He was just stuck in my head and wouldn't leave.

Taking a deep breath, I looked up to see I had reached my destination. However, what I wasn't expecting was Magnus' house to be a mansion. I swallowed nervously, my palms getting clammy. Did he really live here or was this some kind of joke? What if he was just trying to mess with me _Alec shut up. Your letting your nerves take over again _I thought to myself.

I hugged my arms and looked at the large house. I stood there like a idiot for a long time, gathering my courage before slowly walking down the long driveway. I noticed three very expensive looking cars and had no doubt that the deep purple one was Magnus'. I walked up the porch steps and stood in front of the large double doors. I held up my fist, ready to knock when I froze. What if this was the wrong house? No. That's defiantly Magnus' car. This is the right house. Swallowing my nervousness I knocked three times.

There was no answer which made my nerves come back. I was about to turn away and leave, wanting to get the hell out of here when the doors opened, revealing Magnus.

I looked at him and swallowed, he'd changed and was now wearing a hot pink silk robe. However, I couldn't tell weather he was wearing anything else. His hair was spiked up and glitter covered as usual. He'd redone his make-up. He still had a shit ton of eye liner but his eye shadow was now just a few shades darker then his robe.

Compared to me he looked a lot more colourful since I was still wearing the clothes that I went to school in.

"Uh...Hi.." I mumbled, looking down.

"Oh goody. You showed up. You were taking so long I thought you'd never show," he said, grabbing hold of my wrist and pulling me inside.

I looked around, my eyes widening. If I thought the outside of his place was amazing inside was even better. The whole place was like a rainbow lived here or something. The furniture was all brightly coloured and each wall was a different colour. "Woah..."

Magnus' chuckled behind me as I looked around in a daze. "I'm taking that you like it," he said with a grin.

All I could do was nod.

His arm slipped around my waist, making me jump slightly and he chuckled again.

"Relax Alec," he said.

I tried my best to relax but with his arm around me I was just so tense I just couldn't.

"Would you like to take the grand tour?" he asked smiling.

I nodded slowly, needing something to think about other then how good he smelt.

He led me down a large hallway. As we walked he pointed out the rooms while chatting. I didn't say anything but nodded from time to time. I was mesmerized by his voice. I could listen to him forever and never get tired.

I didn't understand how someone like him could ever be interested in me. I know that I'm not ugly but I also know I'm not attractive. I've had a few girlfriends in the past though they never lasted long since I'm not into girls. The main reason I even dated any girl was because I knew Jace would think somethings wrong with me. Or find out I'm gay which I didn't want to happen.

"Alec? Did you hear me?" Magnus asked, snapping me out of my daze.

"I uh..Sorry...Could you repeat that?" I asked shyly.

"I said this is my room," he said.

I looked around, realising we were standing in the middle of his room. Magnus had a built in closet which I could tell was completely full up with colourful clothes. A desk was pushed in the corner of the room and he had a laptop which was switched off. There was a cup filled with pens and what looked like sweet wrappers. There was one chair in the room which was a office chair which Magnus had glitterfied, making it sparkle. He had a king sized bed and his sheets were multicoloured, as were his pillows.

"Um..It's very...Colourful," I said lamely. His laughter surrounded me and was like music to my ears.

"Why thank you Alexander," he said grinning. "Now wait here. I'll go get us some drinks," he told me before walking out of the room.

I let out a breath I hadn't known I'd been holding. I felt kind of awkward just standing there in the middle of the room so I went and sat at the edge of his bed. It was even more comfortable then it looked and made me want to test it out. I chewed on my bottom lip and glanced at the door. He wasn't back yet so I took my chance and laid down on his bed. I sighed, closing my eyes and finally relaxing. I felt like just falling asleep. His bed was so comfy.

"Mmm..." My eyes snapped open and I quickly sat up.

Magnus was leaning against the door way, two drinks in his hands, his eyes on me.

"Alexander dear, if I'd of known I would find you on my bed I would have got alcohol instead," he said with a wink and I blushed.

"I can't help it if your beds comfy," I mumbled. He chuckled and sat down beside me, handing me one of the drinks. I took a sip. It was cola. "Thanks," I murmured.

"No problem blue eyes," he replied.

"Do you live alone?" I asked suddenly, looking at him.

He shook his head. "I live with my uncle," he told me.

I frowned. "What about you parents?" I asked.

He didn't answer me so I just let it drop, able to tell he didn't want to talk about it.

"So um...We should uh...Start studying," I said.

He looked at me. "Alexander, do you honestly think I would waste my time studying when I could spend it with the gorgeous man next to me?" he asked, making me blush harder.

"Um...You tell me," I said, unable to think of saying anything else. He chuckled and took a sip of his drink.

"Hmm...Why don't we play a game?" he asked, looking at me.

I frowned. "What kind of game?"

"A question game. You know, so we can find out more about each other?" he said.

I shrugged, that seemed pretty harmless. "Sure I guess," I said. Little did I know the kind of questions Magnus would ask. "How do we play?"

Magnus smiled. "It's easy. I'll ask you a question and then you'll ask me one. However, it can't be the same question. Say, if I were to ask you what your favourite film is you wouldn't be able to ask me...Okay?"

I nodded slowly. "Yeah I get it."

Magnus started. "Favourite colour?"

"Grey" I said.

He frowned. "That's not a colour."

"It is."

"No. It's a shade. Not a colour" he said.

"Fine. Black then."

"That's not a colour either," he protested.

I shrugged. "Well that's my answer," he pouted. "Um..Favourite animal?" I asked.

"Ferret," he said grinning.

Wasn't expecting that.

"Do you like glitter?" he asked.

"Only on you," I said before I could stop myself. My eyes widened. I did _not_ just say that. I looked away, unable to meet his gaze.

"Good to know," he said and I could tell he was grinning.

It was my turn to ask a question. "Favourite sweet?" I asked.

"Gummy bears," he said straight away.

I looked at him. "Me too," I said and he grinned.

"Favourite film?"

"Jaws," I said

"Into the gory stuff then?"

"Oi, my turn to ask not you," I said and he pouted before straightening his back and saluting.

"Yes sir!"

I rolled my eyes. "Um...Favourite singer?"

"Adam Lambert," he said grinning. Huh, guess we have quite a few things in common. "Are you a virgin?" he asked.

My eyes widened and I stuttered. "I..Uh..Um...I..Yeah...I am.." I admitted, feeling shy.

He chuckled and patted my knee. "No need to be so nervous," he said.

"I'm not," I mumbled.

"Uh huh. Sure you aren't," he rolled his eyes.

Okay, so what if I was.

"Um...How many people have you been with?" I asked.

He thought about it. "Can't remember, lost count" he said. I stared at him. He stared at mean. "Just cause I lost count doesn't mean it was _that_ many people," he said. I nodded slowly.

"Ever been given a blowjob?" he asked.

My eyes practically bugged out of my head. "N-no..." I said. I was really starting to not like this game any more. "Uh...Favourite colour?"

He shook his head. "Already asked you that," he said.

"Oh..Sorry...Got the memory of a dead goldfish," I said which made him laugh. "Um, play any instruments?"

He nodded. "Guitar, piano, violin and the flute," he told me. Wow, I couldn't play anythig.

"Are you gay?" he asks me.

I stare at him before slowly nodding. "Yeah," I said, starting to feel slightly uncomfortable. I glanced at him, he was staring at me and I wondered what he was thinking. His gaze slowly dropped from my eyes to my lips. He slowly licked his lips before leaning forward and pressing his lips to my own.

My eyes widened and I gasped. He took advantage and slipped his tongue past my lips. His tongue pressed against mine and I let out a small whimper. He pulled me closer to him and slowly worked his lips against mine. I slowly closed my eyes. His lips were so soft and a small moan left my lips. I placed my hands on his shoulders, moving one to place on the back of his neck. I played with the hair at the nape of his neck and he applied more pressure to my lips. I so badly wanted to run my fingers through his hair but I didn't want to mess it up.

Suddenly, I pushed him back and stood up. My breathing was laboured and I felt all warm and fuzzy. But oh so confused.

"I uh..I um..I got to go," I said and before he could protest I shot out of his room, finding my way out of his massive house and practically running home.

**T****ah****-da****h! :D ****Heya readers :) I hope you like the story so far and don't worry, the good stuff will come soon ;) **

**Sorry if my chapters are kinda short :/ but I really do try to make them longer...****And sorry if ****there are any mistakes.**

**Oh and if you want to know what Magnus' car looks like then check out my profile **

**REVIEW!**

**Please, it really makes my day to see that someone reviewed :3**

**Next chapter will be up soon hopefully!**


	4. Chapter 4

Magnus Pov

I stared after as Alec darted out of my room and out the house. I knew I should have gone after him or at least done something. But no. I just sat there like the dumb ass I was.

What have I done? I barely knew the boy and some stupid part of me thought it would be okay to kiss him! Now all I've done is push him further into the closet. What if he never wants to speak to me again?

Ugh, I'm such an idiot at times. Then again, it wasn't really my fault that he was so delicious and adorkable. I usually wasn't like this. Most of the time I had control of my body and usually_ they_ came after _me. _Alec was different though, and I knew I would be the one to have to chase after him. But I knew one thing for sure, I would have him.

Grabbing my phone I was about to call him when I realised I hadn't thought to ask the boy for his number. Growling in frustration I threw my phone on my bed and huffed. I'd have to talk to him tomorrow at school. I could only hope I hadn't scared him off.

I decided to take a quick shower so I stripped off my clothes and stepped in once the shower was nice a warm. I let out a sigh, feeling the warm water loosen up the knots in my back. I watched as the glitter from my hair was whisked down the drain. I grabbed the shampoo and took my time in rubbing it into my hair. Once rinsed, I then grabbed the conditioner but before rinsing it out I grabbed the soap and began to wash my body. The soap glided over my tan skin and for a moment I imagined it was Alec's hands roaming my body instead of the soap. The thought when straight to my lower regions and I groaned. I so didn't need this right now. I sighed and quickly washed out the conditioner then turned the shower to cold. I yelped at the harshness of the now cold water but at least now my little 'problem' was gone. I turned the shower off and stepped out, grabbing a towel and wrapping it low around my waist. I glanced at the mirror to see it all fogged up and I smiled devilishly, using the pad of my finger to write 'Magnus Bane is awesome'. Smiling to myself I walked back into my bedroom and dried myself off.

Taking a look at the time I realised I had spent longer in the shower then I thought. Pulling on some silk PJ's I crawled into my bed and closed my eyes.

…...

The next day I arrived just in time as the bell went and headed straight for my first class. Physics. Yay...

The whole day sucked. Not only were classes dreadfully boring but I realised that Alec was doing everything to avoid me. When I spotted him at the lockers and made my way over to him he would send once glance in my direction then scuttle off like I had the plague. I was not used to being ignored and it was staring to frustrate me. Had I really scared the poor boy that much? Just by one little bitty kiss?

However, before my last lesson I spotted him going into the boys rest room and knew that was my chance. I followed him and made sure to lock the door behind be so I knew no one could disturb us. He was washing his hands and was about to dry them off when he spotted me. His gorgeous teal blue eyes grew wide and he swallowed visibly. I stayed where I was by the door and raised one delicate eyebrow at him.

"You've been avoiding me," I said, stating the obvious.

His eyes darted around, as if looking for a escape but the only way he could leave was through the door I was guarding. He was pretty much trapped.

"I uh...I...I have?" he asked stuttering.

I rolled my eyes and strode over to him. "Don't play dumb Alexander, it doesn't suit you," I said and looked him up and down. He was wearing tattered old jeans with holes in them and a grey shirt with a rubix cube on it.

"I..I don't know what you mean," Alec said, taking a step back which I matched with a step towards him. Soon his back was pressed against the wall and I was standing in front of him. He chewed on his lower lip nervously and I just wanted to ravish him then and there.

"Why have you been avoiding me?" I asked, annoyance clear in my tone. "Was it because I kissed you?" I asked, placing my hands on my hips.

His eyes widened at the mention of our kiss. "No! I...I just...I just um.."

"Have you ever kissed anyone?"

He looked down and played with the hem of his shirt. "No," he mumbled, his voice barely a whisper.

"So I was your first kiss?"

He slowly nodded.

I smiled at the thought of being his first and I now just wanted to be his first everything. "Good," I said and he looked up at me with wide eyes.

"Wha-" Before he could barely even start his sentence my lips were on his. His breathing hitched and he gasped. I took advantage of his gasp and slipped my tongue into his mouth, exploring every inch of his mouth and ran my tongue along the roof of his mouth, causing him to shiver. I pressed my body into his and his hands came to rest on my shoulders while mine were on his waist. I kissed him hungrily, moving my lips against his and he responded with the same amount of hunger much to my delight. Even though it was Alec's second kiss he wasn't that bad. I began to grind my hips into his. I couldn't help myself, he was just so delicious and when he moaned into my mouth it sent a shiver down my spine.

Sliding one hand down his side to grab the back of his knee I hitched his leg around my waist, causing our lower regions to press closer together.

"Magnus..." he moaned against my lips. My name coming from him sent tingles down my body to pool in the pit of my stomach which effectively made my skinny jeans get a hell of a lot tighter. I could already tell Alec was turned on by the small tent in his jeans.

Breaking from his lips I trailed my own across his jaw and nibbled on his earlobe, causing him to tighten his leg around my waist.

"Mmm...You make me want to fuck you so hard you wont be able to walk for weeks," I purred, taking his earlobe between my teeth. Alec moaned in response and blushed adorably.

I rubbed our clothed erections together, wanting to just ram into him already. As my hands went to his belt buckle someone banged their fists on the door. As if the sound brought Alec back to his senses he sprung apart from me and was blushing furiously. Whoever it was were a major cockblock.

Grumbling I walked over to the door and opened it, only to see it was Jace.

"What?" I snapped, narrowing my eyes.

Jace glared at me. "The door was locked," he said then looked over my shoulder to see Alec. "What are you doing here?" he asked him.

Alec stared at Jace and couldn't formulate a reply. He knew Jace didn't know that he was gay so he couldn't exactly say he was making out with Magnus.

"None of your god damn business," I growled, walking back over to Alec and grabbing him by his wrist before yanking him out of the rest room, shoving past Jace, Alec stumbling after me. Glancing at the watch on his wrist he looked at me.

"We should get to class," he said, chewing on his lower lip.

I sighed, knowing he was right. "Are you going to stop avoiding me now?" I asked, turning to face him. He looked up at me and azure eyes met yellow-green. He slowly nodded and I smile widely. "Good," I said, placing a kiss on his lips before leaving him and heading to my next class.

**Eh, not too happy with this one but I'm so glad I finally got to write their first make out session hehe xD If I get enough reviews the next chapter will be very...lemony x3**

**Please review!**

**Forever Waiting For Love**


End file.
